


【多特全cp】Our Golden Age Ch1

by chingching27



Series: 【多特全cp】Our Golden Age [1]
Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我們在最美好的青春，遇上最純粹的夢。</p><p> </p><p>——這系列獻給我最親愛的Sebastian Kehl<br/>　　你永遠是我最愛的多特蒙德隊長。<br/>　　BVB for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【多特全cp】Our Golden Age Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> AU設定  
> 多cp

北萊因的夏天比起那些靠近赤道的地區也許算是溫和，但在日頭熾燄下進行的體力活依然能帶出人體大量的汗水。

 

Sven Bender拖著最後一個行李箱進入房間，出來後看見他的雙胞胎哥哥Lars已經坐在客廳的地上擦汗，一臉「終於結束了」的虛脫表情望著他。

「搬新家好累。」Sven精準的接住Lars丟來的毛巾，隨手掛在脖子上，拉起毛巾的尾端擦拭著額頭上的汗珠。

『是呀，總算是搞定了。』Lars環顧著這間學生宿舍，筋疲力盡的說。

 

說是學生宿捨，其實是一棟校外的小型別墅，專門出租給他們學校的學生。學校的宿舍只供給大一新生，升上大二之後大家就各憑本事了。Lars和Sven找了很久才找到這間別墅，有足夠大的房間可以供雙胞胎兄弟同房又不會過度擁擠，看過屋子之後當天他們立刻就付了定金，隔天就拖著巨大的行李和家當入住。

屋子非常簡單，除了必要的隔間和一些簡單的家具之外沒有額外的裝潢。三層樓的別墅隔成十間房，Sven和Lars住的是一樓最大的房間。同棟樓的樓友也都是他們學校的學生。Sven知道他同系不同班的同學Marco Reus以及Marco高中時的學長，現在是建築系大三的Mats Hummels也住在這裏。

 

當Lars和Sven在客廳裏討論著等下的晚餐如何解決時，大門咿呀一聲的打開了。

 

Sebastian Kehl關上門後，意外發現兩張一模一樣的臉孔正茫然的望著他。他楞了半晌，隨即想起今天是有一對雙胞胎兄弟要搬進來。

綻開笑容，Kehl走向他們，主動自我介紹：「嗨，你們是今天搬進來的Lars Bender和Sven Bender是嗎？我是這棟宿舍的舍長，我叫Sebastian Kehl，可以叫我Kehli。」

 

『我是Lars Bender。』「我是Sven。」兄弟倆分別和Kehl握手，進行了短暫的閒聊。Kehl關心地詢問了他們搬家的過程是否已經順利完成，對這附近的環境熟不熟悉？在得知兄弟倆過去都很少踏入這一區時，迅速的指點他們周圍的重要地標，包括能採買生活必需品的大型超市、物美價廉的餐廳、綜合型的書局等等。

 

最後，Kehl提議：「今天應該宿舍內會有不少人已經陸陸續續搬回來了，等等我確認一下有誰在，晚上一起聚餐，可以認識一下彼此？還有我住在二樓的第一間，有任何問題都可以來找我。」

Sven答應了之後，Kehl便先行上樓。

 

晚餐在宿舍附近一間小巧的日式燒烤店舉辦。Sven和Lars都是第一次享用這類型的料理，感到有些新奇。同行的舍友除了Kehl之外，還有四名兄弟倆都不認識的新朋友。

留著一頭半長髮，充滿藝術家氣質的Neven Subotic念的是室內設計；偶爾會用波蘭語交談的是企業管理系大四的Lukasz Piszczek和Jakub Błaszczykowski，Jakub告訴他們稱呼他Kuba就好；有些文靜比較少出聲的是看起來就一臉聰明相的Henrikh Mkhitaryan，念的是法律，和Bender兄弟同年紀。

 

舍友們看起來都是和氣好相處的人，用餐氣氛也相當愉快，讓Sven和Lars對新環境終於開始有了安心感。


End file.
